Demi-Power
Demi-powers (found under the Oracle Tab under the Castle Age banner) are effectively the in game demi-gods. Each one is tied to a stat, and adhere to the standards of fantasy gods. Every 24 hours (or 48) you may receive a blessing from one to gain 100 (or 200) demi-points, and 1 stat point of the Demi-Power's alignment. If you have 5 army members that are aligned to that Demi-Power, you will be given an extra 5 (or ten) demi-points every time you pray to them. Your demi-alignment is assigned randomly, and cannot be changed. Ambrosia Ambrosia represents Wisdom, Knowledge, and Magic. She shines her light on the inventive and those that explore the arcane. Those aligning with her Star are imbued with mystical powers. You may receive a blessing from her once every 24 hours. She grants 100 (+5) demi-points and +1 max energy every time you pray to her. Ambrosia: Welcome to my Temple young warrior. There is much knowledge and power that I can bestow upon one such as you. I foresee greatness in your future. Ambrosia: Thank you my Dear. I will now bestow upon you a special gift. = Ambrosia Artwork Archive = File:‎Ambrosia.jpg|Discontinued Artwork Malekus Malekus represents Power and Ambition. He grants power to those desiring to move up in the world and aspiring for greatness. You may receive a blessing from him once every 24 hours. He grants 100 (+5) demi-points and +1 max attack every time you pray to him. Malekus: The Road to Power is a long and dangerous road, filled with many trials and formidable challenges. With my aid, I can make you a great conquerer sic. Without me, I cannot promise you the same. Malekus: A wise choice. I reward those who seek power. = Malekus Artwork Archive = File:Hero_malekus_deity_attack.jpg‎|Discontinued Artwork Corvintheus Corvintheus represents Protection, Courage, and Honor. Those following his path believe in Chivalry and protecting those around them with their strength in arms and will. You may receive a blessing from him once every 24 hours. He grants 100 (+5) demi-points and +1 max defense every time you pray to him. Corvintheus: The Road of the Warrior is filled with many difficult choices which will define the course of one's development. It is important that you understand the ways of the world and guard yourself from false temptation. Corvintheus: You are a shining light for those around you. I will bestow you some of my power. Aurora Aurora represents Health, Kindness, and Love/Passion. She blesses her followers with strong bodies, long life, and happy relationships with others. You may receive a blessing from her once every 24 hours. She grants 100 (+5) demi-points to herself and +1 health every time you pray to her. Aurora: Many warriors draw strength from those around them. It is important to keep those precious to you close. They may prove to make every difference with your future successes. Aurora: I see you are different than most. I will grant you a something special. Azeron Azeron represents Night, Judgement, and Redemption. For those who have fallen into hard times and strayed from their path, Azeron provides them the strength to endure and serves as a guide in the darkness to light the way. You may receive a blessing from him once every 48 hours. He grants 200 (+10) demi-points and +1 stamina every time you pray to him. Azeron: There is much evil in this world, but not all that is evil is lost to the world of light. One must learn to peer into what is gray and cloudy and distinguish between light and darkness. Only then can one know true justice. Azeron: It is a harsh world. I will give you the strength to endure it. = Azeron Artwork Archive = File:Azeron.jpg|Discontinued Artwork Demi-Rewards Chart For more information about the specific rewards, please see the following: *Demi-Quest Guide *Demi-Equipment *Demi-Magic Note: * You may continue to pray to a Demi-Power after you receive all of their rewards. You won't receive any more rewards for doing so, but you will continue to get the +1 stat gain. * The Sword of Redemption is treated as a shield. Essentially, you are dual-wielding, and the Sword of Redemption is in your offhand, where your shield would normally be. Category:Oracle